Chase Landon
Chase Landon is the main protagonist in the Jurassic Shark film, and is widely known as a tough hiker. In the film, he is shown as the head of the shark hunt, and carried out many of the major tasks. He is potrayed by Jon M. Jurassic Shark Chase makes his debut in the film when he heads to Dan Bruines's house, where he happens to find Anna Shelby. Chase gives Anna several orders, including to tell Dan to look up a video showing the shark chasing Kyle Blakes, to find shark expert Drake Matthews to identify the shark, and to organize a hunt to kill the shark as well. After giving the orders, Chase leaves. Several days later, Dan is sitting on his patio with Billy Trenton, Drake Matthews and Nate Williams, where they are having a meeting about the hunt. Just as the meeting begins, Chase arrives, introducing himself and confirming his participation in the hunt. He also explains that he would be using a wooden "axe" and several bag-and-rods, which are intended to be waved in the air to distract the shark.The following day, he heads into the walking trail with Dan and Drake, where he battles the shark using a wooden "axe" and Drake takes one of the bag-and-rods to battle the shark , although it is broken and the axe is damaged. The shark then escapes. As Chase and Drake continue walking down the trail, Chase complains about his grudge against Drake as the shark begins to pursue them. However, they escape alive, allying with Nate when he had heard that Dan saw the shark heading toward the cul-de-sac. However, the shark was nowhere in sight. The next day, the shark is found again, but it escaped again, leading to Chase allowing Cooper Culman and Jeff Stanton to go hunting solo for several days while he took a break. By their third day, they had encountered and battled the shark various times until Jeff was killed. After not hearing a "progress report" from them, Chase continued hunting. However, this lead to Anna being killed. The following day, Chase and Drake are saved from the shark by Billy, and Drake also finds Dan's corpse. Billy and Drake are also injured by the shark, leading to them and Alexa heading home. Chase was then left as the last hunter for the shark. Taking matters into his own hands, Chase fought the shark inside a shark cage he had designed and brought to the woods himself. The shark destroyed the cage and ate Chase's water gun, although Chase escaped with the remnants of his axe. The next day, Chase fought the shark in the walking trail, eventually tricking it to crash against a tree on the edge of an eroded slope, which caused fatal damage to it, as it plummeted to the creek below. Chase slid down and onto the shark, taking one of its teeth and a piece of gold duck tape reading "InGen" for himself before heading home. At the cul-de-sac, a weary Drake greets Chase, explaining how Billy was at the hospital, Alexa was at home, and Nate was missing. Drake then gives Chase his shark books for him to keep, stating that he was finished with his "obsession" of sharks. Chase and Drake then began to walk up the sidewalk toward Drake's house, with Chase promising Drake that he would show him how to play basketball. Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Chase has been confirmed to return for the film's sequel, returning as the film's main protagonist. The film will dig deeper into his role in the film, as Starscream7 felt that the character was obscured by Dan Bruines for too long, and not enough development was given to him. In the sequel, his role will be tested.